Le Passé sous les Secrets
by selene Magnus
Summary: Dernière histoire de l'année - Elle se demande comment gérer sa douleur de l'avoir perdu ... mais celui qui vient l'aider ne lui apporte pas d'espoir


**Le Passé sous les Secrets**

- Je crains que ça ne soit guère le moment…Porter non! Laissez-là!

_Il n'écoute pas et entre précipitamment dans la salle de repos. Il se dirige doucement vers Olivia, qui se retient sur le bord d'un des lits._

- Olivia…

- Non…. Pas maintenant

_Il se rapproche encore, pose une main sur son épaule. Elle réagit aussitôt en le repoussant violemment._

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, tu comprends pas ou quoi?

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens et…

- Comment pourrais-tu rien qu'une seconde? Et c'est bien à toi de venir ici! Vous l'avez emmené avec vous, vous deviez le protégez, c'était votre responsabilité! Et au lieu de ça, vous l'avez laissé se faire tuer! C'est de votre faute!

- Olivia, écoutes-moi

- Non, tu dégages! Laisse-moi seule! Il est mort, tu comprends! Eliott est mort… mort

_Elle pleure. Alors Dean la serre dans ses bras, bien qu'elle se débatte un instant, puis se laisse aller à pleurer contre lui._

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Il est mort…

_Alors il lui murmure à l'oreille_ : - Non, il est vivant

_Elle marque un arrêt. Il ajoute encore plus bas_ : - Il est sous protection de témoin

_Elle se recule, il lui saisit la tête entre ses mains :_ - Je suis désolé Olivia, tu va être obligée d'apprendre à vivre sans lui… tu ne le reverra jamais

- Non…non je refuse ça

_À ce moment entrent dans la pièce quelques inspecteurs. Dean leur crie_ : - Laissez-nous!

_Il reprend Olivia entre ses bras, et machinalement elle s'y accroche_: - Laissez-nous _- redit-il plus gentiment. Les autres obéissent. Olivia recommence à pleurer sans bruit, pendant qu'il lui explique tout bas la situation._

- On n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule solution. Si nous nous étions contenté de le cacher, la mafia se serait retournée contre sa famille. Là ils le croient mort, il est tranquille

- Non, comment pouvez-vous ne pas vous soucier des conséquences? Et sa famille? Vous allez leur mentir aussi?

- Chuut, parles plus bas, nul ne doit entendre. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas le droit de te l'avouer

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait? Ça ne te pose guère de problèmes de conscience d'habitude de me mentir?

- Je supporte pas de te voir souffrir autant

_Elle se retourne vers le mur, pour contrôler ses réactions._ - Je veux le voir

- Tu es folle? C'est trop risqué

- Dean, je dois le voir!

- Non

- Comment tu peux me faire ça?

- C'est pour sa survie. Tu voudrais pas que quelqu'un te suive et le descende après, non? Je ne te révélerai pas sa cachette, quoique tu me dises

- Tu m'avoues qu'il est en vie et tu me demande de faire mine du contraire?

- Tu veux que la mafia kidnappe ses gamins? Ou tu veux assister aussi à leurs funérailles? Cette situation n'est plaisante pour personne je t'assure, mais c'est la seule possibilité

_Elle se remet à pleurer silencieusement._

- Olivia, je sais que c'est comme être déchiré en deux, je sais que c'est te demander l'impossible mais tu ne dois jamais chercher à le revoir. C'est pour sa sécurité, la tienne et celle de sa famille, tu es en mesure de le comprendre quand même

- Kathy…est-ce qu'elle le sait?

- Pas encore. Dans quelques temps, quand plus personne ne la surveillera, elle déménagera, pour le rejoindre

- Et les enfants? Ceux qui sont déjà autonomes?

- Je sais pas, ce sera à lui et sa femme de décider. En attendant, personne ne doit savoir où il se trouve, même si c'est cruel

- C'est horrible… horrible

- Je sais

- Comment tu le saurais? _- se retourne Olivia sur lui, furieuse._ - Tu vois ça de l'autre côté de la barrière! Comment tu peux imaginer ce qu'on ressent à ce moment précis?

_Il soupire avant de répondre: _

- Parce que je le vis depuis des années moi aussi

- Hmm, que veux-tu dire?

- Ça non plus je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Mais je sais ce qu'on ressent à être arraché à sa famille, à sa vie. J'ai jamais aimé Stabler, ce n'est un secret pour personne mais je ne lui souhaitais pas de vivre un jour cette souffrance. Celle qui est mon quotidien depuis huit ans

_Dean s'assoit sur un des lits pour continuer sa confidence._

- Tu m'accuses de te mentir sans cesse, et tu as raison. Car je suis le mensonge. Ma vie est un mensonge. Tu as dû penser que j'étais un homme qui papillonnait, et que je ne tenais pas à toi. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Mon plus grand rêve aujourd'hui est d'être auprès de toi. Mais…. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu te donner ce que tu désirais. Rien que de t'emmener à l'autel aurait été une falsification. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire cela

- Comment ça l'autel?

- Olivia… j'aurais tant aimé avoir le droit de te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça… pour t'épouser, si tu savais combien j'en rêve… et fonder une vraie famille. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Tonio

- De quoi tu parles?

- Quel parent peut se permettre de faire un enfant…. Alors qu'il en a abandonné un autre

- Quoi?

- Ça fait huit ans que je n'ai pas revu mon fils. On lui a dit que j'étais mort, bien sûr, mais c'est comme si je l'avais abandonné…. Comme il doit me haïr

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes Dean!

- Dean… c'est le premier mensonge. Dean Porter est une invention

- Tu… tu veux dire que?

- Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom

- Quoi? Comment est-ce possible? Quel est-il alors?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire Olivia. Je n'ai même pas celui de m'en souvenir

_Elle s'assoit à côté de lui doucement_. - Le prénom alors, juste ton prénom… s'il te plait

- Donatio

- Oh?

- Oui, je suis d'origine italienne

- Que s'est-il passé?

- En fait j'étais simple flic, comme toi, dans un bled perdu du col…

- Dean, je ne vais rien révéler, fais-moi confiance - _Ils se regardent dans les yeux et Dean baisse sa garde._

- Je vivais dans le colorado. Et forcément j'étais comme toi: curieux et tenace. C'est pour ça que je te le reproche si souvent. J'ai foutu mon nez où il ne fallait pas, et la mafia locale a tenté de m'éliminer. Trois fois j'y ai réchappé facilement. La quatrième fois, ils ont posé une bombe sous ma voiture. Classique n'est-ce pas? Mais je me croyais plus malin que les autres. Un gosse a balancé son ballon dessus, heureusement. C'est ce qui l'a faite exploser toute seule, Dieu merci. Parce que… juste deux minutes plus tôt… je venais de passer les clés à ma mère… elle voulait emmener mon gamin à la piscine

- Dean…

- C'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé ce que ma famille risquait. Le FBI a laissé croire que j'avais sauté avec la voiture. Et m'a donné une autre identité

- Donc… tu ne fais pas réellement parti du FBI?

- J'étais tellement en rage que j'ai prévenu le FBI que je ne laisserai pas tomber l'affaire. Il n'était pas question qu'on me foute dans un bureau! Je voulais coincer ces salauds de mafieux. C'est alors que le FBI m'a proposé un deal: si j'abandonnais à jamais " ma vengeance personnelle" contre cette mafia, en échange, ils me donnaient les moyens de lutter contre toutes les autres organisations criminelles du pays, en incorporant leurs rangs. Évidemment, en restant dans l'ombre, et sans plus jamais poser plus les pieds dans mon état. J'ai accepté. Pour que plus d'autres familles ne soient brisées… mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, comme tu le vois aujourd'hui. J'espérais ne plus être mêlé à ces solutions si douloureuses

- Si j'avais pu imaginer…

- Nul ne doit savoir Olivia. Jamais. Mon fils est orphelin, mais au moins il est en vie

- Je réalise ce que tu as dû souffrir

- Tous les deux ans, je paie un détective privé pour qu'il me ramène des photos… que je dois détruire aussitôt

- Dean… si je peux t'aider

- Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire dans ces cas-là. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes à l'écart. Ne mets pas ta vie en danger. Promets-moi!

- Je…

- Promets-moi! Eliott et sa famille sont en sécurité, à condition que tu ne t'en mêles pas

- Tu réalises ce que tu demandes là?

- À toi aujourd'hui de me faire confiance. Il va bien, je m'assurerai qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je veillerai sur lui…à ta place. Ça je te le jure

- Tu sais où il est?

- Pas actuellement. Pour l'instant, il est juste caché. Mais c'est moi qui choisirais sa nouvelle identité

- Vraiment?

- Ça fait partit de ma fonction actuelle. Mais jamais je ne te le révélerai Olivia. Jamais

- Oh je ne te demande pas, je comprends tu sais

- Ouais… tu pourras me dire n'importe quoi, même me faire les yeux doux, je te préviens d'emblée que jamais je ne le dirai. Même soul, même en dormant…. Ni même en agonisant

- Pourquoi tant d'opiniâtreté? Depuis quand la vie d'Eliott t'importe autant?

- C'est la tienne que je protège. Ta sécurité dépend de ton ignorance

- Je serai prudente… Dean…

- Je sais que tu vas me détester…. J'ai déjà renoncé à mon fils pour lui assurer la vie sauve. Si je dois faire de même avec toi, je n'hésiterai pas. Je préfère te savoir vivante loin de moi, que morte à côté

_Elle s'effondre, elle comprend qu'il ne cédera pas. Son espoir de revoir un jour Eliott s'évapore._

- Ne ressens-tu pas la même chose pour Eliott?

- Mais?

- Si tu l'aimes, tu dois y renoncer, c'est tout. Il n'y a aucune autre alternative

- Je … je ne le reverrai jamais alors

- Je suis désolé, crois-moi. Je préférerai souffrir à ta place

- Je me retrouve… encore seule….

- Viens là - _- Il la serre contre lui -_ Ça va aller…. Jour après jour, ça ira un peu mieux. Tu vas t'en remettre, je te sais assez forte pour ça. Tu vas me promettre de tenir le coup, ok?

- Tu… tu vas partir toi aussi n'est-ce pas? Tu t'en vas toujours ...

- Je ne m'en vais pas. Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi

- Oui… restes… je n'en peux plus… d'être seule


End file.
